


Aphixès - Arrivées

by Kitsu34



Series: Iéranissia [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beginnings, Childhood, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu34/pseuds/Kitsu34
Summary: Ce recueil d'oneshots décline les arrivées des différents enfants promis aux armures d'or du Sanctuaire. Quel chemin le destin a-t-il emprunté pour les guider jusqu'à l'Ile sacrée et faire d'eux les guerriers d'Athéna que l'on connaît ? Quatrième partie de Iéranissia, mais genèse des Golds donc, chronologiquement, première partie de la série.Chapitre 1 - Saga et KanonChapitre 2 - Deathmask
Series: Iéranissia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772350
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	1. Jamais sans mon frère

Stavros Antoniadis poireautait à l'angle de la rue, attendant le signal qui devait retentir dans son oreillette. Il avait froid. L'hiver frappait à la porte de la capitale grecque et les nuits devenaient trop fraîches pour les planques. Peut-être y aurait-il de la neige cette année ? Cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il n'en avait plus vu sur sa ville…

Un grésillement dans son oreille droite recentra immédiatement son attention qui se dispersait. Le signal venait de retentir, la descente allait commencer. Des cris et un coup de feu retentirent dans l'immeuble en face de lui et le policier s'apprêta à entrer en action. Une silhouette sortit du hall et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Stavros jura et se lança à sa poursuite en criant son identification et l'ordre de s'arrêter. Un de ses collègues déboula et se précipita lui aussi sur les traces du fuyard. Les deux policiers allaient le rattraper quand l'individu bifurqua rapidement et se jeta dans une ruelle. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était sans issue. Stavros se jeta sur lui et le plaqua à terre sur un amas de carton pour le maîtriser. Son collègue sortit ses menottes et entreprit de les passer au prisonnier qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Les coups de pieds du malfrat allèrent frapper un tas de carton qui poussa un cri.

Stavros, l'autre policier et même l'homme arrêté eurent un temps d'arrêt. Des cartons qui criaient… Au ralenti et sur ses gardes, une main sur son arme, Stavros s'approcha des cartons et doucement les souleva de l'autre main. Il eut un sursaut, recula d'un pas et son cœur se serra.

Cachés au milieu des cartons, bleus de froid, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre comme des chatons abandonnés, deux enfants levaient de grands yeux apeurés vers lui. C'était deux petits garçons identiques, sans aucun doute des jumeaux. Ils étaient blonds comme les blé, avec de grands yeux bleus profonds et foncés. De beaux enfants, mais qui semblaient avoir vécu dans la rue un certain temps, comme en témoignaient les grandes cernes noires sous leurs yeux, leurs cheveux sales et emmêlés et leurs joues creusées. Leurs vêtements étaient abîmés et déchirés par endroit. Leurs petits visages adorables en forme de cœur étaient couverts de boue et de poussière. Les gamins semblaient épuisés et affamés.

Stavros se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à des enfants si jeunes ? Quel âge pouvaient-ils avoir ? Cinq ? Six ans ? C'était invraisemblable ! Le policier avait l'impression ahurissante d'être passé dans une autre réalité.

Tandis que son collègue et le suspect quittaient les lieux, Stavros s'accroupit doucement et tendit la main vers les enfants. Ils se serrèrent encore davantage l'un contre l'autre et l'un des garçons enlaça le second qui cacha son visage dans le cou de son frère. Le petit ne quittait pas le policier des yeux. Son regard était grave et ferme, presque chargé d'une lueur de défi. Quel étrange enfant… Stavros était impressionné par le calme et le courage du gamin qui lui tenait tête autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avança encore la main et eut la surprise d'entendre le gosse feuler, comme un chat. Le policier retira la main et la leva en signe d'apaisement avant de s'adresser au petit. Il devait être terrifié, inutile de lui faire davantage peur.

« Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? Et ton frère ? Je pense qu'on serait mieux au chaud pour discuter, tu ne crois pas ? »

Mais le petit se contenta de le fixer sans répondre et sans bouger. Stavros considéra l'enfant : sa chevelure blonde cendrée, très claire et très épaisse, la finesse de ses traits, son petit nez droit et ses yeux bleus. Il ne devait pas être d'ici celui-là… Il saisit sa radio et demanda du renfort pour deux enfants abandonnés trouvés sur les lieux de l'interpellation. Le central lui répondit qu'on lui envoyait une voiture de patrouille. Assis en silence face aux gosses, dans l'obscurité quasi totale de cette ruelle sordide que trouait seule sa torche, le policier attendit l'arrivée de ses collègues. Durant ce temps, le second garçon émergea du cou de son frère et lui lança un regard hésitant. Le policier put apprécier tranquillement la ressemblance entre les deux. Bluffante similitude, vraiment. Ils étaient impossible à distinguer autrement que par leurs vêtements.

Stavros frissonna. La nuit avançait et le froid devenait coupant. Les respirations des garçons et la sienne montaient en volutes blanches dans le ciel noir. La ville s'était tue et une atmosphère de secret et d'intimité étrange venait les enserrer tous les trois. Le policier, absorbé dans ses pensées, fixait distraitement, sans la voir, l'entrée de la ruelle, guettant l'arrivée de la voiture qui devait venir. Il jeta machinalement un regard vers les gamins et resta saisi. La lampe éclairait indirectement l'un des jumeaux, le plus hardi, qui protégeait le second. L'enfant, visage levé vers la nuit, regardait fixement les étoiles. Ses yeux sombres brillaient étrangement et miroitaient doucement comme s'ils reflétaient l'éclat des astres et de la lune. Il semblait nimbé d'un halo lumineux doré, habité par une force inconnue et mystérieuse. Le policier se frotta les yeux et contempla à nouveau le petit garçon. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle, capturant le faisceau de la torche, avaient dû créer cette illusion d'optique. Il n'y avait pas de halo fantomatique autour du gamin. Il leva lui aussi la tête vers les étoiles, particulièrement visibles dans cette nuit claire d'hiver. Elles étaient vraiment belles cette nuit-là, surtout un groupe d'astres qui brillait avec force, en plein firmament. Stavros ne voyait presque qu'elles, éclipsant les autres étoiles. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce dessin aussi clairement avant… Il faudrait qu'il cherche de quelle constellation il pouvait bien s'agir...

A cet instant, la voiture de renfort arriva et deux policiers que connaissait Stavros en descendirent. Il en fut soulagé : Kostas était un jeune papa et Vivette avait le grand avantage dans cette situation d'être une femme. Apercevant les garçons, ils échangèrent un regard navré et rejoignirent Stavros. Celui-ci leur raconta comment il avait trouvé les jumeaux et ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué les concernant. Ils tentèrent de les convaincre en douceur de les suivre, mais rien n'y fit, jusqu'à ce que Vivette dégaine un paquet de biscuits et attire les petits hors du tas de cartons par ce moyen. Les deux hommes s'emparèrent alors chacun d'un des jumeaux. Celui plus timide, dans les bras de Kostas, se mit à crier en tendant les bras vers son frère. Mais dans les bras de Stavros, l'autre jumeau n'émit pas un son. Le cri vint de Stavros qui lâcha précipitamment l'enfant. Lequel courut asséner un coup de pied en plein tibia à Kostas qui étouffa un grognement de douleur. Stavros secoua sa main en rageant sec. Ce petit salopard l'avait mordu au sang !

Sans ménagement cette fois, Stavros rattrapa le gamin qui se débattit alors comme un animal pris au piège. Le policier jura entre ses dents serrées et maîtrisa le gosse un peu rudement. Le petit ne pleura pas mais se contenta de lui lancer un regard farouche avant de s'immobiliser et de se laisser faire. Son frère, que Kostas n'avait pas lâché malgré le coup de pied, s'immobilisa de la même façon et les trois policiers purent les déposer à l'arrière de la voiture pour repartir au poste. Monté à côté d'eux, Stavros les regarda s'enlacer étroitement comme des koalas. Le policier eut une bouffée de remord à la pensée de sa réaction un peu vive : ce n'était que des gamins et ils devaient avoir si peur… Un soupir triste lui échappa. Pauvres gosses… Qu'avaient-ils dû traverser pour en arriver là…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au poste et les deux hommes prirent chacun un des jumeaux dans leurs bras pour éviter qu'ils ne tentent de s'enfuir. A l'intérieur, les policiers les dévisagèrent progressivement sur leur chemin, à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de repos normalement réservée aux agents. Ils n'allaient quand même pas mettre deux petits garçons en salle d'interrogatoire ! Mais derrière lui, Stavros prit soin de bien refermer la porte à clé. Il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur et en sortit à boire et à manger qu'il présenta aux enfants. Ceux-ci s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin et regardaient autour d'eux avec de grands yeux. Les trois policiers se regardèrent puis Vivette fit signe aux deux hommes de sortir. Stavros et Kostas sortirent derrière elle et Stavros referma précautionneusement la porte. Le cœur serré, le policier vit les gamins regarder avidement vers la nourriture sur la table puis se lever et finalement s'asseoir et engloutir les aliments avec tant de précipitation qu'ils ne mâchaient presque pas ce qu'ils avalaient. Vivette poussa un long soupir en caressant doucement la vitre de la main.

« Pauvres gosses… Regardez un peu comme ils dévorent ! Ils sont affamés !

\- Comment c'est possible, à leur âge ! Ils ne sont pas beaucoup plus grands que mon fils, dit Kostas, les poings serrés.

\- Ça me dépasse aussi, Kostas. Mais il doivent bien venir de quelque part, il faut absolument découvrir qui ils sont et ce qui leur est arrivé, ajouta Stavros. Bon, Vivette, t'as une copine aux services sociaux, non ?

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme, je l'appelle tout de suite ! Malgré l'heure, Roula répondra : elle répond toujours.

\- Ça marche. Kostas et moi, on va éplucher les avis de disparition d'enfants. Des jumeaux blonds aux yeux bleus, ça ne doit pas courir les rues quand même…

\- Très drôle Stavros, vraiment… grinça Kostas. »

Stavros haussa les épaules et donna une tape amicale à son jeune collègue qui avait visiblement du mal à digérer la réalité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre cette nuit. Puis tous les deux se dirigèrent vers leur bureau pour faire des recherches tandis que Vivette s'isolait dans un couloir pour passer son coup de fil.

Rapidement, Stavros constata que son attention dérivait de l'écran. Il avait beau se concentrer, il ne parvenait pas à chasser la scène de son esprit. La trouée blanche de la torche. Les cartons qui bougent et qu'il soulève. Les enfants frigorifiés, blottis l'un contre l'autre et crachant comme des chats… Il repoussa sa souris et se leva. Machinalement, ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à la salle de repos plongée dans la pénombre : c'était une idée de Vivette pour apaiser les enfants.

Stavros tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra en refermant derrière lui. A pas légers, il s'approcha du coin où les gamins se trouvaient et alluma doucement la lampe torche de son portable, persuadé qu'ils devaient dormir après avoir mangé. Mais le regard bleu foncé jaillissant brusquement de l'obscurité le prit au dépourvu et le fit tressaillir.

Le jumeau protecteur ne dormait pas. Assis par terre, l'enfant serrait ses bras sur son frère qui dormait, la tête sur ses jambes. L'une de ses mains était posée sur la chevelure blonde et l'autre sur le dos de son frère. Il veillait, malgré la fatigue qui se lisait clairement sur son petit visage chiffonné. Stavros s'assit doucement en face de lui, sur le sol, et ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, à se regarder. Le gamin semblait moins tendu. Stavros se désigna du doigt.

« Stavros. Je m'appelle Stavros. »

Il pointa alors son doigt vers l'enfant qui le regardait.

« Et toi ? Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Le gamin le fixait d'un regard perturbant, presque adulte dans sa gravité et son sérieux. Ses yeux cerclés d'ombre semblaient encore plus grands, d'un bleu soutenu comme les teintes marines qui révèlent les failles profondes de l'océan. Mais sa petite bouche de poupée restait obstinément close. Stavros soupira et allait se lever quand le mot retentit, presque chuchoté.

« Saga. »

Stavros suspendit son geste et se rassit lentement. Puis il pointa du doigt le garçon endormi et Saga le regarda à nouveau avec intensité avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Kanon. »

Stavros sourit et posa son téléphone entre eux, au sol. Saga semblait sur ses gardes mais curieux et ses grands yeux ne le quittaient pas.

« Bonjour Saga. Est-ce que tu comprends notre langue ? »

Le gamin poussa un soupir et secoua la tête au grand désappointement de Stavros. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait : avec un physique pareil, les enfants étaient vraisemblablement étrangers...

« Oui, je comprends et je parle. Nous sommes nés ici, Kanon et moi. »

Ça alors ! Il s'était complètement gouré ! C'étaient des petits Grecs ? Avec de pareils cheveux blonds et un visage si délicat ? Ils avaient plutôt l'air d'être slaves…

« C'est super, Saga. Tu dis que vous êtes nés en Grèce ? A Athènes ?

\- Non. A Thessalonique. »

Ça, c'était inattendu ! Que faisaient-ils si loin de chez eux dans ce cas ? Thessalonique, au nord de la Grèce, était à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Il fallait bien six heures de route au moins pour rallier Athènes depuis la capitale de Macédoine.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous si loin de chez vous ?

\- Parce que maman n'est plus là et qu'ils ont voulu nous séparer, Kanon et moi. Et je ne permettrai jamais ça !

\- Votre maman n'est plus là ?

\- Elle est morte. Et les gens m'ont emmené, mais je suis revenu. Plein de fois. Alors ils ont emmené Kanon. Alors je me suis enfui et j'ai retrouvé Kanon et nous sommes partis ensemble. »

Saga réprima difficilement un bâillement et sa main qui reposait sur le dos de Kanon vint frotter ses yeux. Le petit tombait visiblement de sommeil mais il s'accrochait.

« Elle est morte, ta maman ?

\- Oui. »

Nouveau bâillement et nouveau frottement d'yeux.

« Et elle est morte comment ? Elle a eu un accident ?

\- Ils l'ont tuée. »

Stavros sursauta en entendant la réponse lapidaire et cinglante du gamin. La colère faisait vibrer la voix enfantine. Un meurtre ? Voilà qui allait changer les choses et sans doute aider à identifier les gosses.

« Ils ? Qui ça ils ?

\- Les hommes qui faisaient du mal à maman.

\- Comment ils lui faisaient du mal ? Ils la frappaient ?

\- Oui, souvent, quand elle ne voulait pas aller avec les messieurs et elle pleurait beaucoup. Quand ils venaient, on devait se cacher dans le mur pour pas qu'ils nous voient parce que sinon maman disait qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais s'échapper. »

Un mac, des hommes de mains, une prostituée qui tente de se sauver et de sauver ses fils… Une sordide histoire, tristement commune, hélas. Stavros poussa un soupir. C'était donc ça… Et ceux qui avaient voulu séparer les petits ? Sans doute les services sociaux à qui on avait dû confier Saga et Kanon après le meurtre… Les fratries étaient souvent séparées, malheureusement. Mais des jumeaux, quand même, ils auraient pu faire un effort… Le policier était navré pour les enfants dont l'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre. Il était obscurément déçu, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Sans doute avait-il espéré autre chose, de plus mystérieux, de plus… magique, pour ces enfants étranges dans leur gémellité rayonnante. Oui, il avait pensé à un destin différent, hors du commun, pour eux... Les yeux de Saga se fermaient tout seul, l'enfant était épuisé. A pas de loup, Stavros sortit de la salle après avoir bien refermé la porte à clé.

Il rejoignit Vivette et Kostas qui discutaient avec animation devant l'écran de l'ordinateur de Kostas.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

\- Roula m'a répondu et elle ne connaît aucune paire de jumeaux dans les services sociaux athéniens. Par contre, elle contacte ses collègues des autres villes et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une idée de leur identité mais qu'elle devait faire des vérifications, répondit la jeune femme.

\- Eh bien, j'ai réussi à briser la glace. Apparemment et ils viennent de Thessalonique. Ils s'appellent Saga et Kanon.

\- Oh bravo Stavros ! Voilà une piste à suivre ! s'exclama Kostas en pianotant fébrilement sur son clavier. Tu as plus d'infos ?

\- Ouais, Saga m'a dit que sa mère avait été tuée par des méchants qui lui faisaient du mal et l'obligeaient à aller avec des messieurs. »

Vivette hocha la tête d'un air triste et Kostas s'interrompit et le regarda.

« Ah, je vois. Je vais contacter un de mes potes de promo qui est à Thessalonique, il pourra sans doute nous aider.

\- Bonne idée Kostas ! Vivette, ta copine des services sociaux, elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Si. Qu'elle arrivait pour prendre le relais et s'occuper des enfants. »

Stavros et elle échangèrent un regard désabusé. Ils savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu pourrais peut-être lui toucher un mot pour qu'ils ne les séparent pas ? Ce sont des jumeaux quand même…

\- J'essaierai Stavros. Mais tu sais comme moi à quel point c'est difficile de placer des enfants ensemble. Les places manquent. Et ce n'est pas la politique de la maison… »

Stavros hocha sombrement la tête. Oui, il savait. Mais des jumeaux parfaits, ce n'était pas une fratrie comme les autres, quand même ! Il en parlerait lui aussi à l'assistante sociale quand elle arriverait. Mais ses résolutions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Kostas, visiblement excité par quelque chose qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Bon, j'ai les infos !

\- Calme-toi Kostas, lui dit Vivette. Assieds-toi et raconte nous.

\- Mon pote est sidéré que les jumeaux soient ici, à Athènes !

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Stavros en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais parce que l'un d'eux, Saga, devrait être chez ses parents adoptifs ! Ils ont déposé un avis de disparition le concernant il y a près de six mois !

\- Quoi ? Mais comment sont-ils arrivés à Athènes à leur âge ? s'exclama Vivette.

\- Tu veux dire que Saga a été adopté sans son frère ? Et où était Kanon pendant ce temps ? rugit Stavros

\- Doucement, doucement, je vais tout vous raconter. Au départ, c'est une histoire banale et triste, comme on connaît bien. Leur mère, Raïssa, était Russe. Elle est venue en Grèce très jeune pour travailler et envoyer de l'argent à sa famille.

\- Ouais et en fait c'était un réseau de prostitution, on sait, interrompit tristement Vivette.

\- Non, justement. Au départ, elle était pâtissière et a fait une demande de naturalisation. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté et apparemment, elle est sortie avec le fils d'une famille influente de Thessalonique. Il a dû lui promettre le mariage ou quelque chose comme ça et elle l'a cru. C'est comme ça que les jumeaux sont venus au monde et que le père a rejeté Raïssa et l'abandonnée. C'est à ce moment-là que la descente aux enfers a commencé pour elle : seule, sans papiers, avec deux bébés…

\- Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir… murmura sombrement Stavros.

\- Non… Elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle s'est prostituée pour nourrir ses fils. C'est comme ça que les collègues l'ont connue. Elle a fait le trottoir pendant quelques mois avant de tomber sous la coupe du mac numéro un là-bas. Apparemment, elle lui plaisait et comme c'était la plus belle, elle gagnait gros. Les collègues l'ont emmenée plusieurs fois pour racolage mais elle n'a jamais balancé et son mac l'a toujours faite sortir. Et puis en février dernier, ils ont eu un coup de fil glaçant.

\- Comment cela glaçant ? Interrogea Vivette.

\- Le policier qui a décroché a dit qu'il avait entendu une voix d'enfant qui pleurait au téléphone et disait que sa maman était morte car elle ne bougeait plus et ses yeux ne voyaient plus, mais que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il ne voulait pas. Le collègue a tenté de faire parler le gosse, pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais il y a eu un bruit, comme si le combiné tombait, et une voix d'homme a hurlé qu'il allait leur fracasser la tête à ces sales mioches à commencer par lui. Il y a eu un hurlement d'enfant et la même voix d'enfant qui avait appelé au début a ordonné clairement de reculer où bien il allait leur faire très mal, lui aussi. Mais la voix ne pleurait plus, ne tremblait pas. L'homme a ri, puis il a hurlé et la communication a été coupée. Quand les collègues sont arrivés après triangulation du coup de fil, ils ont trouvé un carnage : Raïssa était morte, et deux gorilles envoyés par le mac également. Ils étaient couverts de plaies et de coups. Visiblement ils avaient été passés violemment à tabac. Et ils ont découvert les jumeaux terrés dans un coin. Ils sont tombés des nues ! Raïssa avait réussi le tour de force de cacher ses fils durant plus de cinq ans ! »

Kostas se tut et les trois policiers se regardèrent consternés. Quelle histoire ! Les petits avaient assisté au meurtre de leur mère et au règlement de compte mystérieux qui avait suivi… Qu'avaient-ils vu exactement ? Que s'était-il passé pour que les deux hommes de main aient été tué ?

« Est-ce que ton pote a pu te dire ce que l'enquête avait conclu ? Demanda Stavros.

\- Rien. Elle a été classée, mais d'après mon ami, il y a beaucoup de zone d'ombres. Apparemment les petits se cachaient grâce à un trou dans le mur qui donnait sur l'appartement d'à côté inoccupé depuis des années. C'est comme ça qu'ils échappaient au contrôle du mac. Raïssa avait réuni une grosse somme d'argent et elle avait fait faire de faux passeport pour elle et les garçons. Elle projetait apparemment de s'enfuir et son mac, prévenu, l'a prise de vitesse. Ensuite que s'est-il passé ? Les collègues ne comprennent pas. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de la présence d'autres personnes que Raïssa, les deux mecs et les jumeaux sur les lieux. Ils ne savent pas comment les deux brutes sont mortes. Frappées violemment à de multiples reprises mais par qui ? Les jumeaux ont tout vu mais ils n'ont jamais parlé. Le traumatisme sans doute. Les collègues les ont finalement refilés aux services sociaux.

\- Je vois… Bizarre affaire, en somme, conclut pensivement Stavros. »

Un malaise léger régna un instant entre les trois policiers. Stavros ne pouvait repousser une idée affreuse et complètement folle sur le déroulement des faits de cette nuit-là. Et sur les visages de ses deux collègues, il devinait un cheminement de pensées proche du sien. Vivette tourna le regard vers la fenêtre noire de la salle de repos et le policier entendit la voix presque apeurée de la jeune femme chuchoter pour elle même :

« Ça n'a aucun sens… Ils sont bien trop petits… Comment auraient-ils fait ?... »

Stavros eut un frisson en se remémorant le regard bleu intense et farouche émergeant de l'ombre à quelques centimètres de lui quand il avait allumé la torche de son portable. Il secoua la tête. Des gosses ! Ce n'était que des gosses ! Il y avait une explication logique, ils ne l'avaient tout simplement pas trouvée, c'était tout ! Après tout, il savait d'expérience que parfois le déroulement d'une enquête était proprement extraordinaire. La voix, joyeuse tout à coup de Vivette, détourna son attention.

« Roula ! Par ici ! Tu as pu venir ! »

Il se retourna. Déjà la jeune femme embrassait son amie en souriant. Roula était une jolie jeune femme brune, au type bien grec, avec une peau dorée et de grand yeux noirs. Assez petite, elle devait être le type de femme enthousiaste, passionnée et énergique, que l'on trouve souvent dans les métiers sociaux, en début de carrière. Mais le visage qu'elle tendit à son amie cette nuit-là était contracté et contrarié. Vivette s'en aperçut aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu en fais une tête !

\- Avant tout, est-ce qu'il s'agit de ces enfants ? questionna Roula en sortant une photo de Saga et Kanon.

\- Oui, ce sont bien eux. Pourquoi ? Tu sembles contrariée, avisa Vivette devant l'air assombri de son amie. »

Stavros et Kostas s'avancèrent et Vivette les présenta à Roula. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un café un peu plus au calme afin de laisser l'assistante sociale leur expliquer les raisons de son ennui. Touillant distraitement sa boisson, Roula leva les yeux vers son amie et commença son récit :

« Saga et Kanon sont un cas étrange et dérangeant. Nos services ne savent pas quoi faire d'eux. En fait, Saga a été vite adopté, à peine quelques semaines après leur placement dans nos services. Un couple qui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Des gens très bien.

\- Des gens très bien qui ont séparé des jumeaux… interrompit Stavros

\- Ils ne se sentaient pas capables d'élever deux enfants en même temps, qui plus est des jumeaux, asséna Roula d'un ton peu amène. Ce n'est pas si facile, des jumeaux. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Kanon a été placé dans un foyer en centre ville. Les nouveaux parents de Saga habitaient à Giannitsa, à environ une heure de route de Thessalonique. Dans les mois qui ont suivi, à huit reprises, Saga a disparu de chez lui en pleine nuit : au matin, les parents ont trouvé le lit vide.

\- Vide ? Tu veux dire qu'il a fugué ? Si jeune ?

\- C'est pire que ça, Vivette. On a retrouvé les jumeaux ensemble au matin dormant dans le même lit, au foyer d'Aghia Sophia, à Thessalonique. A 60 kilomètres de là.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Comment un si petit garçon a pu se rendre là bas par ses propres moyens ? s'exclama Kostas, effaré.

\- On ne sait pas. Le gamin n'a rien voulu dire. On ne sait pas qui l'a aidé.

\- Si on l'a aidé... »

La remarque de Stavros jeta un froid parmi les trois policiers. Les détails de l'enquête, ses incohérences, ses bizarreries leur revenaient péniblement à l'esprit. Impossible ! C'était impossible ! Roula reprit son récit d'une voix sourde.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. Pour éviter ce genre de fugues assistées, le service de Thessalonique nous a demandé d'accueillir Kanon dans notre centre de Néa Ionia. Il est arrivé chez nous au début de l'été. Il est resté prostré, sans manger, sans dormir pendant trois jours. Il ne faisait que regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre, assis sur son lit, les genoux entourés par les bras. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot. Le quatrième jour, au matin, la chambre était vide. Aucune trace de lui, la porte était fermée à clé et la fenêtre ne s'ouvrait pas. On ne sait pas comment il est sorti. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé. A dix heures, un coup de fil de Thessalonique nous prévenait que son frère avait une fois de plus disparu de chez ses parents adoptifs. Lui non plus n'a jamais été retrouvé depuis. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui... »

Les quatre adultes se regardèrent. Un frisson passa dans l'air, entre eux, qu'ils partagèrent brièvement. Puis Kostas rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Oui, c'est étrange, mais bon, gardons les pieds sur terre. Il y a forcément une explication. Ils ne passent pas à travers les murs quand même ces gamins ! C'est de la science-fiction !

\- Oui, tu as raison, Kostas, on se fait des films, là ! Ce ne sont que des gamins de quoi ? Six ans, c'est ça ? déclara Vivette en riant nerveusement.

\- Oui, six ans, confirma Roula, ils les ont eus le 30 mai. Vous avez raison, il faut se raisonner et ne pas avoir trop d'imagination. Il n'empêche que cette histoire est fâcheuse quand même. Bon, je peux les voir ?

\- Que vas-tu faire au juste, questionna Stavros.

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Saga doit rentrer chez lui, chez ses parent adoptifs et Kanon doit revenir avec moi au foyer.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le problème vient de là : ils ne veulent pas être séparés. Saga me l'a dit.

\- Saga te l'a dit ? Il t'a parlé, Stavros ?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se laisserait jamais être séparé de son frère et qu'ils étaient partis ensemble.

\- Alors là bravo ! Ce gamin n'a jamais aligné plus d'un monosyllabe, que ce soit avec les policiers de Thessalonique, les collègues des services sociaux, ou même ses parents adoptifs. Tu dois vraiment lui inspirer confiance !

\- Il me fait l'impression d'un gamin très intelligent, qui sait ce qu'il veut et comment l'obtenir. Vous feriez vraiment mieux de convaincre les parents adoptifs de les prendre tous les deux ou bien de leur trouver une famille qui les accepte ensemble.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, soupira tristement Roula. »

En parlant, ils étaient arrivés à la salle de repos. Stavros déverrouilla et ouvrit. Involontairement, il chercha les jumeaux du regard en s'attendant presque à ne pas les trouver. Mais ils étaient là, dans leur coin, recroquevillés et enlacés comme il les avait laissés quelques heures auparavant. Stavros vit Saga se redresser brusquement, sur le qui-vive, puis se détendre imperceptiblement en le voyant. Mais immédiatement après, il aperçut Roula et ses yeux jetèrent un éclair combatif et hostile. Le bleu de son regard se troubla et il sembla à Stavros voir exactement la couleur sombre de la mer quand l'orage la soulève et la jette sur la côte en vague démesurées. l'enfant se retourna à demi vers son frère un peu en retrait et l'enlaça. Kanon eut un hoquet en reconnaissant Roula et fit de même. Ils entremêlèrent leurs bras et leurs jambes le plus étroitement possible et cachèrent leur visage dans leur cou.

Roula s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux enfants emmêlés, hésitante, ne sachant que faire. Vivette porta la main à sa bouche et Kostas se détourna d'un air gêné. Stavros ne bougea pas, le cœur noyé de tristesse par le spectacle de ces deux enfants qui ne demandaient qu'une seule ridicule petite chose : qu'on ne les sépare pas. Roula écarta les bras d'un air pitoyable et le supplia du regard, mais le policier ne broncha pas. La jeune femme eut un grognement de dépit et s'avança vers les enfants. Elle tenta de défaire les petits bras qui s'agrippaient, doucement d'abord, puis de façon plus énergique. Mais rien n'y fit.

« Aidez-moi bon sang ! Comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive seule ! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est assez pénible comme ça ? Ce n'est pas la peine de faire durer l'épreuve ! De toute façon, les parents de Saga sont en route, je les ai prévenus avant de venir. Votre attitude n'arrangera rien ! Vivette ! Viens m'aider ! »

Vivette sursauta, hésita, regarda Kostas puis Stavros. Lentement, elle rejoignit Roula et commença à tenter de détacher les enfants. Kostas poussa un juron puis sortit de la pièce à grands pas. Un autre policier, Panos, qui assistait à la scène entra et vint aider les deux jeunes femmes. Il fut rejoint par Nikos. Les deux hommes empoignèrent chacun un jumeau, les soulevèrent et les tirèrent pour les séparer. Les petites mains de Kanon glissèrent et le petit garçon se mit à pleurer. Mais au moment où il allait être emporté, Saga mordit violemment Panos qui hurla. Vif comme une anguille le gamin se laissa couler à terre le long des jambes de l'homme et passa entre celles de Vivette pour rejoindre Nikos qui entraînait Kanon pleurant. Et tout alla très vite. Stavros n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Le bras de l'enfant, frappant de bas en haut passa entre les jambes de Nikos avec toute la force que le gosse pouvait mettre dans le coup. Nikos hurla, lâcha Kanon et tomba à genoux avant de se recroqueviller à terre. Panos jura et se précipita vers les gamins le bras levé, furieux. Les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de s'interposer. Saga n'esquiva pas le coup. Il poussa Kanon derrière lui, qui tomba brutalement sur le sol et fit face, le regard flamboyant. Stavros s'élança, Vivette aussi. Le bras de Panos s'abattit. Stavros reçut le coup de poing sur l'épaule et étouffa un cri de douleur. Vivette maîtrisa son collègue et avec l'aide de Roula le fit reculer. En se massant l'épaule, Stavros se retourna. Saga n'avait pas bougé. La tête levée vers les adultes, les lèvres serrées, le regard agité de courants et de vagues violentes, il faisait face et Stavros eut cette même impression fugace, surgie il ne savait d'où, d'une force étrange et mystérieuse.

« Le voilà enfin. Il m'en aura fallu du temps pour te dénicher, toi. Tu as du talent pour te cacher, on dirait. Et d'après ce que je vois, pas seulement pour te cacher. C'est parfait ! Tu seras exceptionnel. »

La voix, grave et rocailleuse, venait d'un homme d'une taille impressionnante, que personne n'avait vu entrer. Il se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de repos. Stavros eut un haut le corps : comment un civil, étranger au poste de police avait-il pu parvenir jusque là sans être inquiété par ses collègues ? Les autres allaient l'entendre ! C'était inconsidéré de laisser les gens circuler à leur guise dans les locaux ! Laissant les autres s'occuper de Nikos à terre et de Panos qui se calmait, Stavros s'avança vers l'inconnu.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là et…

\- J'ai tous les droits. Écarte-toi, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je suis venu pour lui. »

D'un geste de la main nonchalant, l'homme écarta Stavros comme s'il n'était qu'un grain de sable. Malgré la légèreté du geste, sa force envoya le policier heurter violemment le mur. Vivette poussa un cri, Kostas fit irruption accompagné de trois autres policiers et Panos se redressa brusquement prêt à en découdre. L'homme, les yeux rivés sur Saga, sembla prendre la mesure de la situation et leva une main d'un geste apaisant. Puis il mit la main à la poche de son vêtement. Aussitôt tous les policiers mirent la main à leur arme en criant de lever les mains et de se jeter à terre. D'un air agacé, l'homme s'adressa à Stavros, qui reprenait ses esprit :

« Toi, tu m'as l'air plus malin que les autres, viens un peu par ici et prends le document qui est dans ma poche, puis lis le et explique les choses à tes collègues. »

Méfiant, Stavros s'avança et fouilla la poche du veston. Effectivement, il trouva un document plié en quatre, qu'il déplia et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il releva la tête vers l'inconnu d'un air stupéfait. Et soudain, tout se mit en ordre dans son esprit. La mort suspecte des deux hommes de main, les disparitions et réapparitions des jumeaux, l'aura dorée autour de Saga et sa conversation avec les étoiles qui brillaient bien plus que d'habitude… Il comprenait tout. Il ordonna à ses collègues d'arrêter leur geste et rendit son document au chevalier devant lui. C'était donc ça… Bien entendu, il en avait entendu parler, à demi voix, entre les chefs quand ils pensaient qu'on ne les entendait pas. Il avait souri, en se disant que c'était de la science-fiction, que cela n'existait pas. Un Sanctuaire antique, dédié à une déesse éteinte, peuplé de chevaliers d'un autre temps, sur une île qui n'apparaissait sur aucune carte… Ça avait de quoi faire hausser les épaules… Sauf que l'un de ces chevaliers était là devant lui, pour réclamer un enfant étrange, vraisemblablement doué de capacités hors norme. Et le document signé des plus hautes instances de sa hiérarchie ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre… Il devait remettre l'enfant.

« Très bien… Monsieur. Obéissant aux ordres signés, comme doit le faire tout officier de police, je vais vous remettre l'enfant que vous réclamez. Mais sur votre document, celui que vous devez emmener… là-bas… c'est Kanon.

\- Non, jamais ! »

La voix de Saga avait claqué avec une force impressionnante. Le chevalier jaugeait avec une sombre satisfaction cette énergie violente qui lui était adressée. Le cosmos du gosse était encore plus puissant qu'il ne lui avait semblé initialement. Parfait, il était parfait. Grâce à lui, il aurait sa revanche, enfin ! Il n'y avait plus qu'un minuscule détail à régler. Il fit un pas gigantesque vers les enfants et sentit avec plaisir le courant d'énergie prometteur se dresser contre lui.

« C'est lui que je veux.

\- Sauf que lui, c'est Saga, ce n'est pas Kanon, objecta Stavros.

\- Je m'en moque.

\- Pas nous, car Saga a une famille. Celui qui n'est pas encore placé, c'est Kanon. Vous ne pouvez pas intervertir les enfants à votre guise. »

Le chevalier dirigea son œil acéré sur l'autre gamin, en retrait, caché derrière son frère qui le protégeait. Celui-là aussi était puissant et au bout d'un bon entraînement, sans doute presque autant que son frère. Presque. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Son potentiel était bridé par quelque chose qui l'entravait. Il faudrait d'abord résoudre ce problème avant d'accéder à sa force. C'était du temps perdu. L'autre était meilleur. Il balaya l'objection du policier.

« Intervertir les enfants ? Mais quelle bonne idée ! C'est ce que nous allons faire ! Je prends Kanon, c'est à dire, celui-ci, asséna le chevalier en pointant Saga du doigt, et vous remettez Saga à ses parents, poursuivit-il en désignant négligemment Kanon de la main. Les gosses sont identiques ! L'un ou l'autre pour des parents adoptifs sans capacités, que voulez-vous que cela change ? Mais pour moi, le diamant, c'est celui-là. »

Ces paroles cruelles firent tressaillir les assistants de cette scène étrange et Saga sentit son frère se raidir contre son dos. Il grinça des dents et recula d'un pas en lançant au chevalier un regard hostile.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. Mais vous ne l'aurez pas. Je ferai tout pour m'opposer à vous. Vous ne réussirez pas, lança l'enfant d'un ton décidé.

\- Comment oses-tu me contrer avec une telle insolence ! Tu vas apprendre à me respecter !

\- A moins que vous n'emmeniez les deux enfants, chevalier ! »

Les paroles de Stavros entraînèrent des réactions très diverses. Roula eut un cri d'indignation, ses collègues manifestèrent tous plus ou moins bruyamment leur stupéfaction au mot « chevalier », l'homme lui jeta un coup d'oeil spéculatif et Saga lui adressa un regard intense traversé d'une ombre de sourire.

« Si mon frère vient, qu'il reste toujours avec moi, alors je ferai tout ce que vous voulez. »

L'homme à la taille démesurée s'avança jusqu'à surplomber l'enfant. Stavros eut un frisson : il lui semblait voir une ombre noire venir étouffer le rayonnement du gamin. Mais Saga ne broncha pas et soutint le regard acéré. Alors les yeux dans les yeux, le chevalier parla lentement et distinctement :

« Très bien, Saga. Puisque c'est ce que tu désires, j'emmènerai Kanon avec nous et il ne te quittera jamais. En échange, tu deviendras mon apprenti puis mon disciple. Je suis Bias, chevalier d'argent du Burin, pressenti autrefois pour l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Mais le Grand Pope n'a jamais voulu me remettre cette armure qui me revenait de droit et j'ai juré de me venger et de triompher. Tu deviendras Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux et tu succéderas au Grand Pope ensuite. Ainsi à travers toi j'aurai ma vengeance et le pouvoir. Et toi, tu auras ton frère puisqu'il m'est confié légalement et que je suis son tuteur. Acceptes-tu le marché ? »

Saga eut un long frisson et Stavros vit ses petites mains se serrer sur celles de son frère que Kanon avait glissées dans les siennes. Il se tourna vers son frère et les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard, dans un langage qui n'était qu'à eux. Puis Saga se tourna à nouveau vers Bias.

« Oui. Je deviendrai ce que vous dites et je ferai ce que vous voulez ensuite.

\- N'oublie pas que Kanon est mon pupille et qu'en tant que tuteur, si tu ne remplis pas ta part du contrat, tu ne le reverras plus jamais, j'y veillerai !

\- J'oublierai pas.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt, apprenti. Maintenant attendez-moi ici, j'ai des détails à régler avec les autorités. j'en ai pour deux heures tout au plus. »

Et fendant la foule des spectateurs fascinés par cette scène incroyable, Bias sortit de la salle de repos à grandes enjambées et disparut. Secoués, les policiers et l'assistante sociale s'entre regardèrent puis les regards convergèrent vers les jumeaux. Les enfants s'étaient à nouveau pris dans leurs bras et avaient joints leur front, les yeux dans les yeux. Ils semblaient absorbés dans une conversation rien qu'à eux. Le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Un à un, les policiers et Roula sortirent, laissant les étranges enfants en tête à tête avec eux mêmes.

Au bout de deux heures, en effet, le chevalier à la haute taille revint. Il s'adressa directement au commissaire et après un entretien d'un quart d'heure, ressortit tête haute accompagné de courbettes obséquieuses. Il se dirigea droit vers Saga et Kanon assis au bureau de Stavros. D'un ton bref, il ordonna aux enfants de le suivre et la mort dans l'âme, le policier leur fit ses adieux. Pour la première fois, au moment de passer la porte du commissariat, Saga se retourna et plantant son regard d'océan dans celui de Stavros, il lui sourit. Un sourire éclatant et magnifique, qui éclaira totalement son petit visage, transfigurant ses yeux sombres en les pailletant d'éclats de lumière, illuminant sa chevelure cendrée. L'espace d'un instant, il fut un petit garçon superbe, paré de la beauté rayonnante de sa mère, nimbé de grâce et d'innocence. Puis il se retourna et la pensée poignante traversa Stavros comme une lame : c'était un sourire d'enfant, pour la dernière fois… Les épaules du policier se voûtèrent et il regarda les petites silhouettes identiques rétrécir à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient. Dehors, le soleil atteignait son zénith et baignait toute chose de sa lumière vibrante et impitoyable. Bientôt la radiance blanche avala Saga, Kanon et Bias et il n'y eut plus rien dans la rue que la vie ordinaire de la grande cité d'Athènes. Stavros secoua la tête, hébété. Il lui semblait avoir vécu une nuit de mystère, avoir fait un rêve éveillé ou s'être perdu dans une autre dimension.

oOoOo

Au loin, à fleur de mer, une masse sombre se dessinait, scindée en deux éléments. En réalité, il s'agissait de deux îles presque collées l'une à l'autre. La première, vallonnée et habitée, était parsemée de petites habitations de pierres et d'églises blanchies à la chaux. Mais la seconde était noire et escarpée, encerclée d'une haute falaise. Elle semblait déserte et stérile, quasiment sans végétation et sans vie.

Depuis leur départ d'Athènes, Saga et Kanon avaient vu défiler beaucoup d'îles, certaines animées d'une vie ardente et joyeuse, d'autres, isolées et farouches, peuplées seulement d'oiseaux et de lézards. Mais devant cette côte hostile, une vibration inaudible aux autres, comme une mélodie, souffla à Saga que l'île qui se découpait à l'horizon dans la lumière du couchant était sa destination. Un lieu particulier, doté d'une énergie propre, qui lui parlait directement. Un lieu puissant, mais dur et cruel, comme le regard d'aigle acéré que Bias posait sur lui, à l'affût. Il regarda grandir avec appréhension les hauts contreforts rocheux escarpés qui la ceinturaient. La mélodie s'accentua et se fit plus sombre. L'enfant frémit profondément. La mâchoire gigantesque allait se refermer inexorablement sur lui et le broyer. A mesure que le bateau approchait la falaise se faisait plus abrupte, plus impitoyable.

Et Saga eut peur. La vibration au fond de lui grinça et se cassa, désarticulée. Elle lui fit mal et sa peur s'accrut, se transformant en terreur. Bientôt l'ombre de la gigantesque masse minérale écrasa le petit garçon et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que sa respiration se bloquait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait que six ans, il n'était qu'un enfant et il avait si peur ! Ce lieu sinistre allait l'étouffer, l'écraser, le détruire !

Mais au moment où les ombres de la panique menaçaient de dépecer son esprit, la chaleur d'une main glissée dans la sienne le calma comme un baume apaisant. Une épaule vint s'arrimer à la sienne et un corps chaud se glissa contre lui tandis que des lèvres douces déposaient un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là, moi aussi. Tu m'as protégé jusque là, maintenant c'est mon tour. On est deux. Je serai fort. Ensemble, on sera invincibles, tu verras. Je t'aime, frangin. »

Main dans la main, les jumeaux relevèrent alors le défi des terrifiants contreforts rocheux. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils vaincraient.

oOoOo

Merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, malgré son caractère particulier, et que vous accueillerez favorablement les autres, plus ou moins dans la même veine… Il ne s'agit pas d'un UA au sens strict du terme, mais de l'inscription du Sanctuaire dans le monde, telle que je l'imagine.


	2. Naissance d'un monstre

L'air du petit matin était clair et vibrant sur Castel di Lucio, mais la chaleur commençait déjà à monter et annonçait un après midi étouffant, caractéristique du climat sicilien en été. La place de l'épicerie de Gianetta et Luigi était encore à moitié plongée dans l'ombre, ce qui lui conférait une relative fraîcheur grâce aux hautes bâtisses de pierre qui l'encadraient. Agostina Cortesi se dépêchait de finir de balayer devant sa porte, avant de se réfugier dans l'ombre et la fraîcheur de sa demeure ancienne aux volets fermés. Elle allait refermer sa porte sur la lumière puissante du soleil d'été lorsqu'elle les vit arriver. Les enfants Alighieri. Le fils et la fille d'Ugo et les petits enfants de Lucrezia Alighieri. Rapidement, en apercevant le petit garçon de sept ans, tenu par la main par sa sœur Bianca, elle se signa. Santa Madonna… Sans savoir pourquoi, ce petit lui glaçait le sang.

Au premier regard, il ressemblait à tous les petits garçons de son âge. Il était même plutôt mignon en réalité... A dire vrai, c'était un bel enfant. Il avait les traits fins et réguliers ainsi que la chevelure de nuit de sa mère Luisa, qui avait été en son temps l'une des plus jolies filles de Castel di Lucio. Mais ça, c'était avant son mariage avec Ugo… Agostina lâcha un soupir. Elle le lui avait dit à la Luisa, de ne pas épouser cet homme au regard bleu-noir perçant, qui semblait lire à travers les êtres jusqu'aux plus profonds secrets enfouis. Mais cette idiote ne l'avait pas écoutée… Et aujourd'hui, le fils de Luisa levait vers elle des yeux bleus sombres et glaçants qui lui donnaient le vertige. Angelo Alighieri… Quel nom pour cet enfant effrayant… Agostina se hâta de rentrer chez elle et de fermer la porte, puis elle s'installa derrière la fenêtre du rez de chaussée de sa maison, bien protégée par son rideau de dentelle.

Elle regarda la Bianca, la fille aînée d'Ugo et Luisa, âgée de seize ans, qui tenait son petit frère par la main, traverser avec légèreté la place baignée de soleil. Un nouveau soupir échappa à la vieille femme. Autant Angelo Alighieri lui faisait peur malgré ses sept ans, autant la grâce et la douceur de Bianca charmait tous ceux qui la croisaient. Elle rappelait beaucoup à Agostina sa mère Luisa Conti, au temps de sa splendeur, avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de plus, un charme puissant qui envoûtait. Bianca était belle, de cette beauté évidente et éclatante qui émerveille. Tout en elle tombait juste, de sa silhouette fine aux douces courbes féminines, à son visage parfait aux yeux noirs veloutés et à la chevelure d'ébène. Elle souriait tout le temps malgré les traces bleus qui marbraient parfois son beau visage... La vieille femme secoua négativement la tête. La petite n'avait pas de chance d'être née dans cette famille terrible, avec cette beauté et ce magnétisme lumineux…

Les Alighieri étaient une famille sombre et redoutée, accompagnée et précédée par le malheur, capable d'éteindre l'éclat de la lune elle-même. Famiglia del diavolo... Agostina fit les cornes et toucha sa croix, qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Et soudain, un mouvement attira son regard vers l'extérieur et la place de l'épicerie. Deux jeunes gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vus venaient d'accoster Bianca et Angelo et visiblement la jeune fille leur plaisait. Malgré ses yeux baissés et son refus de leur répondre, ils la suivaient en plaisantant et en la pressant. L'un d'eux tenta d'arrêter la jeune fille en la saisissant par le bras, tandis que l'autre glissait sa main autour de sa taille. Bianca poussa un léger cri et s'écarta mais sa réaction sembla amuser les deux hommes qui la rattrapèrent et la saisirent à nouveau, l'un d'eux relevant sa jupe sur sa cuisse. Angelo poussa rudement celui qui avait pris sa sœur par la taille mais l'homme le frappa violemment et l'envoya rouler au sol où il se heurta brutalement la tête. Puis, avec un sourire mauvais, l'homme se rapprocha à nouveau de la jeune fille qui luttait contre son ami pour l'embrasser tandis que l'autre continuait de relever la jupe et de glisser ses mains dessous. Bianca se mit à crier ce qui sembla exciter les deux hommes qui l'entraînèrent vers un angle de la place et commencèrent à défaire ses vêtements. La jeune fille se débattait mais les deux hommes étaient plus forts. Bientôt, le bustier de la robe tomba sur sa taille révélant ses seins. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge. L'homme qui l'embrassait plongea sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour sucer avidement un téton tandis que l'autre homme glissait ses mains entre ses jambes, dans sa culotte. Agostina étouffa un cri et sortit en toute hâte de sa maison, se précipitant vers le coin où les hommes avaient entraîné Bianca.

« Reculez tous les deux ! Dégagez immédiatement ! Enlève tes mains de là, toi, sale porc ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'embêter ainsi les jeunes filles ! Que diraient vos mères ?

\- On ne fait rien de mal, grand-mère, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

\- Allez ma belle, tu vas voir, on ne te veut pas de mal. Laisse-toi faire, tu vas aimer ça, tu vas voir. Tu es vraiment très belle, tu sais... Tu as quelqu'un ? Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- Ce sont mes affaires, mon garçon ! continua Agostina avec virulence en s'interposant et en prenant Bianca qui pleurait dans ses bras, c'est ma petite fille que tu ennuies, là. Chut ma Bianca, viens là, ma fille.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, on rigolait, c'est tout, hein ma jolie ?

\- Vous devriez avoir honte ! Je doute que vos mères, vos tantes et vos grand-mères soient fières de vous !

\- Oh c'est bon, ça me saoule, viens, on se casse ! »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la place sous le regard réprobateur d'Agostina. Les jeunes ne respectaient plus rien ! Ah, de son temps, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Elle se retourna vers Bianca qui tremblait à côté d'elle et se rajustait tant bien que mal, pâle et le regard humide. Angelo, une vilaine entaille sur le front qui saignait abondamment, avait passé les bras autour de la taille de sa sœur et levait un visage bouleversé vers elle, posé sur son ventre. Agostina eut un léger remords de ses pensées précédentes. Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon après tout. Et il adorait sa sœur, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Le regard émerveillé qu'il levait vers elle transfigurait son visage. Il n'avait plus cet air grave et bien trop adulte pour un enfant de son âge qu'il arborait en permanence. Auprès de Bianca, Angelo était un petit garçon souriant et heureux. Un petit garçon normal. Plus qu'une sœur, Bianca était presque une mère pour Angelo. La vieille femme eut un léger sourire affectueux en voyant la jeune fille ébouriffer vaillamment la tignasse brune de son frère d'une main tremblante, en tentant de sourire parmi ses larmes. Mais rapidement le regard d'Agostina fut attiré par les autres villageois qui sortaient sur le pas de leur porte d'entrée. Un mauvais pressentiment l'étreignit.

« Voilà ma fille, tout va bien, dit-elle à Bianca.

\- Merci, madame Cortesi, d'être venue à mon aide... J'ai eu si peur ! J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'ils allaient… »

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa et elle eut un sanglot. Son frère se serra encore davantage contre elle, le visage effrayé, le regard noyé.

« Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule à ton âge. Tu es trop âgée pour cela. La prochaine fois demande à ta mère ou à l'une de tes tantes de t'accompagner, cela évitera ce genre d'ennuis.

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas me déplacer librement dans mon propre village ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, ce n'est pas juste ! C'est à eux d'avoir honte de leur comportement !

\- Ma fille… La justice, tu sais… Je dis juste qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur toi de cette façon... Pense à ta famille et à ton père... »

Agostina effleura doucement la pommette droite de Bianca, qui se recula brusquement, comme si le contact de la vieille femme l'avait brûlée. Une pommette à la couleur entre le bleu-vert léger et le jaune étrange. Agostina regarda Bianca qui dissimulait de sa main avec difficulté la trace de coup, puis embrassa du regard la place qui se remplissait de villageois curieux. Le regard de la vieille femme se fit plus dur.

« Fais attention, ma fille. Une réputation est vite faite, surtout en ce qui concerne les jeunes et jolies filles. Regarde autour de toi. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres. Et j'espère que ton père n'entendra pas parler de ce qui s'est passé.

\- Bianca n'a rien fait de mal ! »

Angelo avait haussé la voix et son regard bleu-nuit s'adressait autant à Agostina, qui frissonna, qu'aux autres dont les murmures commençaient à s'entendre. La bouche du garçon était pincée et ne formait plus qu'une mince ligne blanche. Ses sourcils noirs, parfaitement dessinés, comme peints à l'encre de chine, se fronçaient et formaient avec son regard sombre un masque effrayant, même pour un enfant de son âge. Agostina réfréna à grand peine une furieuse envie de se signer. Ce petit semblait sans âge entre ses traits d'enfants et ce regard transperçant d'adulte… Mais les paroles chuchotées autour d'eux détournèrent son attention. « Eh bien, c'est du propre... », « dévergondée, comme sa mère... », « je serais son père, je sais bien comment je m'occuperais d'elle... », « mais c'est qu'elle avait l'air de bien aimer qu'on s'occupe d'elle... », « en même temps, vu comment elle s'habille... » Les réactions se faisaient de plus en plus vives et sonores. Le nombre rendait les gens téméraires et Agostina fusilla du regard cette foule lâche qui s'acharnait sur deux enfants.

« Mais taisez-vous tous ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Et si ça avait été votre fille, votre petite-fille ou votre nièce ? Tu parles de dévergondée, Maria ? Tu as la mémoire courte ! Tu dis savoir t'occuper des filles, Mario ? Et qu'est devenue ton aînée ? Tu parles de façon de s'habiller, Rosa ? Et tu étais comment à son âge, tu veux que je te le rappelle ? J'ai vécu longtemps et j'en ai vus des humains, mais vraiment vous, aujourd'hui, vous me faites honte ! »

Sous la virulence de la vieille Agostina qui était la grand-mère du village, la mémoire de Castel Di Lucio, les villageois se turent et certains regardèrent leurs pieds avec gêne. Mais d'autres, sans oser continuer à s'en prendre à Bianca, la dévisageaient d'un air réprobateur. Agostina prit le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna vers le côté de la place.

« Rentre chez toi, ma fille. Et prends bien soin de toi et de ton frère. N'oublie pas, tâche de ne plus sortir seule pour le moment jusqu'à ce que les esprits se calment. »

Rapidement, la jeune fille et son frère quittèrent la place du village sous les regards lourds de jugements et de menaces des villageois et celui, attristé et inquiet, de la vieille Agostina Cortesi. Bianca entraîna son frère à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la vieille et imposante maison de pierre. Une maison sévère et inquiétante. La maison Alighieri, demeure de l'une des plus anciennes et puissantes familles de Castel Di Lucio. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle se tourna et se pencha sur son petit frère et le saisit par les épaules.

« Angelo, il ne faut pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, tu as compris ?

\- Oui, Bianca, mais ce n'est pas juste !

\- Non ce n'est pas juste, tu as raison. Mais on ne peut pas changer les choses seulement à nous deux. Tu sais comment sont père et grand-mère.

\- Oui, je ne dirai rien ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! »

Bianca lui sourit puis poussa la lourde porte de bois et ils pénétrèrent dans les profondeurs noires de la maison.

oOoOo

L'heure du souper approchait et pourtant l'activité habituelle ne régnait pas dans la maison. Bianca était descendue de sa chambre où elle avait passé la journée, à se remettre de la pénible scène du matin. Angelo était resté avec elle, blotti dans un coin de son lit, comme un chat, la suivant de son regard bleu-nuit attentif. Les deux enfants regardèrent étonnés la cuisine presque vide, où ils ne trouvèrent que la vieille cuisinière et la servante, occupées à préparer le repas du soir. D'habitude, leur mère et leur grand-mère supervisaient les opérations. Mais là, elles étaient absentes. Que se passait-il ?

Bianca décrocha son tablier pour aider les deux femmes, quand la porte du grand salon s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Lucrezia Alighieri en sortit, impeccablement serrée dans sa robe noire à col montant, les cheveux blancs ramenés en un sévère chignon sur le haut du crâne. Son visage dur, aux traits coupants, n'était jamais bienveillant et ne s'adoucissait imperceptiblement que lorsqu'elle regardait son fils aîné, sa fierté, son Ugo. Mais ce soir, en avisant Bianca et en marchant droit sur elle, son regard outremer était fermé et chargé de dégoût. Bianca frissonna et eut un geste de recul quand sa grand-mère tendit la main pour la saisir par le poignet. Cela n'échappa pas à la vieille femme qui l'empoigna rudement et sans un mot, la tirant vers la porte du Grand Salon. Au mouvement d'Angelo pour défaire la poigne de Lucrezia, celle-ci lui adressa une gifle monumentale, qui claqua fort sur la joue de l'enfant. Bianca poussa un léger cri, mais Angelo ne laissa pas échapper un son et défia sa grand-mère du regard. Celle-ci eut un sourire sinistre et tordit le poignet de sa petite-fille à lui arracher un gémissement de douleur avant de la traîner jusqu'au salon.

« Allez, entre et arrête de faire ta mijaurée, traînée. »

Les paroles claquèrent comme la lanière d'un fouet et Lucrezia poussa Bianca dans la pièce avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière Angelo qui réussit à passer. Si elle le vit, la vieille femme ne le montra pas. L'enfant se cacha dans un recoin sombre, derrière une lourde commode de bois noir et ouvrit grands les yeux, stupéfait. Toute la famille se trouvait réunie dans le fond de la pièce et Bianca se tenait debout au centre, poussée par sa grand-mère qui se tenait derrière elle comme pour lui couper toute possibilité de fuite. Face à sa sœur, Angelo observait les visages assombris des hommes Alighieri au grand complet : Ugo, son père, encadré de ses deux frères Lupo et Benito, était assis dans son grand fauteuil de cuir et de bois, devant la haute cheminée sculptée des armes familiales. Les épouses de Lupo et Benito, ses tantes, et sa mère Luisa se tenaient immobiles dans le coin gauche de la pièce et gardaient les yeux baissés. Deux de ses cousins adolescents se trouvaient près de leur père Benito. Angelo frémit. Toute cette mise en scène ne lui disait rien qui vaille… C'était un véritable tribunal qui fusillait Bianca du regard… Et soudain Ugo prit la parole :

« Je me suis rendu chez le vieil Eugenio Gennaro pour affaires aujourd'hui et j'ai eu la douleur d'apprendre que mon sang et ma famille avaient failli et que tout Castel Di Lucio parlait de la fille Alighieri qui s'est comportée comme une catin en public et a laissé deux hommes la toucher comme une pute ! »

Bianca porta ses deux mains à ses tempes en gémissant et regarda autour d'elle, éperdue. Mais elle ne vit que des visages hostiles qui la condamnaient.

« Père, je vous en prie, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas…

\- Silence, putain ! Comment oses-tu adresser la parole à ton père que ton comportement a déshonoré ! L'honneur des Alighieri est souillé, traîné dans la boue, à cause de toi ! cria Lucrezia avec véhémence.

\- C'est faux… Je vous en prie… Mère ! Mère ! Aidez-moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Je te dis de te taire sale catin ! »

Lucrezia attrapa violemment Bianca par les cheveux et la jeta à terre au beau milieu de la pièce. Angelo poussa un cri et se précipita vers sa sœur, mais ses oncles vinrent l'attraper et l'arracher aux bras de Bianca puis le ramenèrent sur le côté de la pièce en le tenant chacun d'une main, malgré ses efforts pour se défaire d'eux. Bianca, tombée au sol aux pieds de son père, pleurait à gros sanglots et levait vers Ugo, toujours assis, des yeux suppliants. Elle rampa doucement et vint tendre une main tremblante pour lui toucher les genoux. Ugo la regardait en silence et son visage était dur, ses yeux bleu-noir la transperçaient comme si elle était une chose sale et répugnante. Angelo se débattait de toutes ses forces pour voler au secours de sa sœur, mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon et ses oncles étaient des forces de la nature. Ils ne faisaient même pas d'efforts pour l'immobiliser. Des larmes de rage perlèrent aux yeux de l'enfant et roulèrent sur ses joues dorées. Bianca retira sa main et devant l'expression hostile du visage de son père s'écroula au sol complètement, secouée de lourds sanglots. Ugo baissa les yeux sur elle, sans bouger la tête, et l'écrasa du regard en lui jetant d'une voix glacée :

« Vu ta conduite indigne, la famille, réunie ce soir, a statué. Un message a été envoyé à Cesare Conti de Mistretta. Il faut cacher ta honte. Il accepte de te prendre immédiatement. Demain, tu l'épouseras. »

Bianca, très pâle, se redressa soudain sur les mains. Échevelée, les yeux rougis et les joues marbrées de larmes, elle était très belle et semblait si fragile face à ces trois hommes puissants. Pourtant Angelo fut saisi par une impression de force étrange qui se dégagea d'elle brusquement, comme elle répondait d'une voix hachée mais ferme :

« Cesare Conti ? Cet homme qui travaille avec vous, père ? Qui a quarante sept ans et trois enfants plus âgés que moi ? Je refuse. »

La réaction d'Ugo fut terrible. Ses larges mains, qui ressemblaient plus à des battoirs qu'à des mains, se crispèrent convulsivement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et son visage olivâtre blêmit. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une ligne fine et cruelle, blanche de rage, et ses yeux sombres fusillèrent sa fille. Bianca frissonna mais se redressa elle aussi face à la fureur de son père et fit front vaillamment. Encore une fois, Angelo eut l'impression fugitive d'une force mystérieuse qui émanait du corps frêle de sa sœur. Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb sur le salon. Chacun retenait son souffle et restait en suspens. Les femmes frémissaient dans un coin et Angelo sentait la poigne de ses oncles forcir sur ses épaules. Le calme d'Ugo était effrayant.

Et soudain l'ouragan s'abattit sur Bianca. Ugo se jeta hors de son fauteuil et fondit sur sa fille. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la secoua dans tous les sens en hurlant. Puis il la projeta à deux mètres de lui, au moins. Il secoua la main et jeta une mèche de cheveux noirs maculée de sang au sol. Puis les battoirs s'abattirent sur Bianca, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, accompagnés d'insultes et de cris. Bientôt la jeune fille s'effondra au sol sous les coups, comme une fleur fauchée. Ugo se déchaîna sur elle à coups de pieds et Angelo hurla.

Devant la souffrance injuste de sa sœur, la violence de son père, ce huis clos familial étouffant, son esprit se déchira. Le grondement retentit en lui et un gouffre vertigineux s'ouvrit. Un puits sans fond, obscur et menaçant. Un vortex puissant nourri par sa colère et sa peur. Et sans qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait en lui, il sentit une aspiration le traverser et puiser dans son être son énergie dévastatrice. Le gouffre se creusa, aspirant tout sur son passage. Sous ses yeux, Ugo continuait de s'acharner sur le corps, immobile à présent, de Bianca. Angelo sentit le courant qui le parcourait s'intensifier et déborder de son être. Les mains de ses oncles se crispèrent tout à coup de souffrance sur ses épaules et le petit garçon sentit. Il sentit le courant d'énergie passer d'eux en lui et plonger dans le gouffre sans fond qui l'habitait. Ses dents se serrèrent sous la souffrance vive qui le parcourut à mesure que l'énergie coulait en lui et le traversait. Les corps des deux hommes se raidirent et leur souffle s'accéléra. Angelo serra les dents sous la sensation affreuse qui le parcourait. Sans comprendre exactement, sans savoir comment cette idée avait germé dans son esprit, il sut qu'il était en train d'aspirer leur vie. Il était le catalyseur, le passage ouvert vers la mort. Lupo et Benito se mirent à gémir. Angelo sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Pleurait-il de douleur, de tristesse ou de terreur ? Il ne savait pas, tout se mélangeait en lui. Ses oncles s'agitèrent, parcourus de spasmes, et Lucrezia, détournant son regard de Bianca à terre, se rendit compte de ce qui se passait sur le côté de la pièce. Elle poussa un hurlement et se jeta sur Angelo. Le cri de sa grand-mère et les mains noueuses qui s'abattirent sur lui brisèrent le phénomène étrange. Benito et Lupo tombèrent au sol, agités de convulsions violentes. Aussitôt Lucrezia s'abattit en criant sur le corps de ses deux plus jeunes fils tandis que les femmes s'élançaient pour la soutenir.

Libéré, Angelo courut jusqu'à sa sœur sur laquelle il se jeta, la saisissant dans ses petits bras, la secouant en pleurant. Ugo s'était retourné et regardait sa mère criant sur le corps de ses frères. Angelo caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur et prit sa tête avec précaution pour la déposer sur ses genoux. Les yeux de Bianca était fermés et disparaissaient sous des hématomes qui noircissaient. Du sang coulait de sa tête à l'endroit où les cheveux avaient été arrachés. Son visage, si beau, était tuméfié et formait un masque grotesque et terrifiant. En tremblant, Angelo rapprocha avec difficulté la bouche sanguinolente et fendue de son visage. Un gémissement de détresse lui échappa. Aucun souffle. Plus rien. Il n'avait plus de sœur. La détresse le submergea. Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle, son rayon de soleil dans cette famille horrible et noire ? Aussi loin que remontait la mémoire du petit garçon, Bianca avait été la seule note positive de son existence face à ce père inhumain, cette grand-mère méchante, cette mère absente et les membres indifférents de cette famille maudite. Sans elle, plus rien de beau ne l'attendait... Sans elle, plus rien ne valait la peine… Il était seul, seul à jamais... Les sanglots lui crevèrent la gorge et entravèrent sa respiration. Sa vue se noya dans les larmes.

Le gémissement d'Angelo sembla sortir son père de sa torpeur et Ugo se retourna vers son fils qui tenait Bianca enlacée. Il se tourna à nouveau vers ses frères et sembla faire le lien entre ce qu'il voyait et Angelo. Lucrezia se redressa à ce moment et désignant l'enfant du doigt à son fils elle hurla :

« Ce monstre a tué tes frères ! Ce monstre les a tués ! Ta descendance est maudite ! Maudite ! »

Et soudain une lueur de folie traversa le regard bleu-noir. Avec un hurlement, Ugo tomba sur Angelo. L'enfant fut projeté à travers la pièce et roula au sol. Les coups plurent sur la petite silhouette inerte à terre. Mais soudain les assistants de cette scène affreuse perçurent un changement subtil et Lucrezia sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La lumière de fin d'après midi qui perçait à travers les persiennes tirées se modifia. Les rayons dorés du soleil pâlirent et semblèrent prendre une teinte blanche. Toute la luminescence radieuse de l'été sicilien céda la place à une lueur si froide qu'elle se colora de bleu. Une lumière inhumaine, une lumière d'au-delà, baigna alors la pièce. Au même instant, un souffle profond passa dans la salle faisant frissonner les personnes présentes jusqu'aux tréfonds d'eux-mêmes. Lucrezia se signa nerveusement, imitée bientôt par les autres témoins de la scène. Même Ugo avait stoppé son poing, saisi d'inquiétude.

Lentement, dans un silence de mort, Angelo se redressa sur un poing, puis se mit sur ses jambes. Il se tourna alors vers son père qui eut un hoquet. Le visage de l'enfant n'exprimait plus rien. Ses traits purs étaient figés et son regard bleu-nuit s'ouvrait sur un gouffre atone terrifiant. Une femme se mit à geindre et une autre à pleurer. Lucrezia se signa à nouveau et recula, terrifiée. Elle marmonna d'une voix étreinte de panique :

« Maschera Dell' Morte… Il porte le masque de la mort sur son visage… Nous sommes maudits… Maudits… Le diable est sur nous... »

Le murmure de sa grand-mère sembla ranimer Angelo et sa tête s'abaissa vers le sol où reposait sa sœur. Puis il releva son visage éteint vers son père et soudain un sourire atroce tordit la petite bouche de l'enfant. Un rictus insoutenable. Le garçon sembla parcouru d'un frémissement et Lucrezia sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Le masque sans vie, aux yeux vides, riait.

La lumière blanche s'intensifia et se concentra autour du corps d'Ugo qui jeta un cri affreux et recula jusqu'à tomber assis dans son fauteuil. Elle se fragmenta en éclats bleus, comme des feus follets, qui émanaient de l'homme abattu et terrifié. Alors Ugo sembla se vider de sa substance, comme un verre d'eau que l'on absorbe. Son visage se creusa et se tira sous l'effet d'une énergie implacable qui le drainait. La couleur déserta sa peau, l'outremer de son regard s'affadit et sa chevelure de nuit brillante devint terne. Un râle insupportable, rauque et déchirant, sortit de sa bouche. Les étincelles bleues se raréfièrent puis disparurent. Le souffle profond parcourut à nouveau la pièce, mais cette fois, il sortait de la gorge d'Ugo. Et tout redevint normal. La lumière se dora, les étincelles bleues disparurent et Angelo tomba au sol, épuisé. Il battit des paupières et releva le visage d'enfant que tous lui connaissaient sur sa grand-mère, sa mère et ses tantes statufiées dans un coin de la pièce.

Ce fut Lucrezia qui se reprit la première. Elle se précipita en hurlant sur le corps d'Ugo. Mais arrivée au fauteuil, elle tressaillit violemment et recula. Le visage du mort était horrible. Il exprimait une souffrance ineffable, au-delà de ce que la langue humaine peut retranscrire. La vieille femme se tourna vers Angelo et fit les cornes avec sa main droite :

« Sors d'ici, Maudit ! Tu n'es plus de notre famille ni de notre sang ! Tu es le mauvais œil, le masque de la mort ! Tu n'apporteras que malheur et souffrance autour de toi ! Maudit, maudit ! Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! »

Lucrezia crachait les mots au visage d'Angelo en le poussant hors du salon puis de la maison. Elle ne cessait de faire les cornes et de se signer en brandissant sa croix. Sur le seuil de la porte, le garçon contempla une dernière fois les lieux et les gens, ces gens terrifiés qui se terraient derrière les murs épais, dans l'ombre et le silence. Son œil bleu-noir embrassa d'un regard clair la sévère demeure de pierre qui le rejetait, et l'enfant se détourna. Il sortit, s'enfonça dans la rue étroite et disparut. Lucrezia frémit jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même en se retournant vers la tragédie qui avait frappé sa chair et son sang. Le mauvais œil était sur sa famille.

oOoOo

L'homme qui arriva sur la place du village était grand et élancé. Il avait des cheveux sombres et un beau visage aux traits rudes mais harmonieux. Un charme puissant se dégageait de son regard gris et troublait autant qu'il indisposait celui qui le regardait dans les yeux. Le visiteur avisa le petit bar de Carlo Alessandrino sur la place et alla s'y asseoir, en terrasse, à l'ombre de l'olivier. Il commanda un café et sembla s'absorber dans ses pensées. Il ne bougea pas, malgré les minutes puis les heures qui s'égrenèrent. Carlo, exaspéré par ce client qui ne partait pas après une unique consommation, se rendit à sa table, bien décidé à le faire déguerpir. Mais lorsque le patron croisa le regard d'acier, il trembla des pieds à la tête, balbutia et rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur du bar. Sa femme le considéra un instant avec étonnement. Son mari ne s'en laissait habituellement pas conter et ne reculait devant personne, y compris les ivrognes qu'il arrivait toujours à calmer et à expulser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme mystérieux et décida que ce n'étaient pas ses ognons. Le visiteur taciturne resta à sa table, paisiblement oublié. La place se vidait à l'approche du repas du soir, les habitants regagnant tranquillement leurs pénates, quand soudain un frémissement parcourut les badauds qui restaient encore dehors. Un cri retentit : « Le voilà, Maschera dell'Morte ! » et chacun se précipita en toute hâte pour regagner son abri et fermer sa porte avec ce qui semblait être de l'effroi.

L'homme se retourna vers le bar dont le patron baissait la devanture à la hâte. Il sembla s'animer enfin et se redressa sur son siège. Le regard gris fouilla la pénombre qui montait des ruelles étroites du village à la recherche visiblement de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Et soudain, une silhouette se dessina et gagna furtivement la place, en longeant les murs. Le visiteur eut un léger sourire et se leva. C'était un enfant. Il se dirigeait vers la façade d'une vieille maison de pierre, aux murs épais. Un sac était accroché à la poignée de la porte d'entrée contenant visiblement de la nourriture. Le garçon prit le sac et regarda un bref instant la fenêtre du rez de chaussée de l'habitation, dont le rideau de dentelle surannée tremblait imperceptiblement. Son visage dur, aux traits coupants, surprenant chez un enfant de son âge, s'adoucit et il murmura quelque chose que l'homme au regard gris n'entendit pas.

Soudain, le garçon sentit sa présence et se retourna vers lui, aux aguets. Il devait avoir environ huit ans et sa tenue ainsi que l'état de ses cheveux, ou encore la crasse qui le recouvrait, témoignaient d'une vie à l'état sauvage, isolé quelque part dans la montagne. Il avait des yeux bleu-noir perçants qui fuyaient en coin, visiblement à la recherche d'un échappatoire. L'étranger fit un geste apaisant de la main, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage et adressa la parole doucement à l'enfant étrange :

« Doucement mon garçon... Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Qui t'es, toi, et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je suis venu de loin pour te chercher.

\- T'as du temps à perdre, vieux.

\- Les êtres doués comme toi sont rares, ils méritent le déplacement.

\- Tu dois te gourer. Je ne suis personne et je ne vaux rien.

\- Non, je ne me trompe pas. Tu es Angelo Alighieri, surnommé aussi Masque de Mort. »

Le garçon tressaillit et planta son regard bleu-noir dans les yeux gris du visiteur. Son visage dur se ferma et sa bouche se plia en un sourire sarcastique.

« Ah ouais, et tu es venu voir la célébrité locale, c'est ça ? T'es amateur de monstre ?

\- Il y a huit mois, tu as tué ton père et plongé tes oncles dans un coma profond parce qu'ils avaient tué ta sœur Bianca. Ta grand-mère Lucrezia t'a chassé de la maison familiale avant de mourir, elle aussi, d'étrange façon... Depuis certains habitants de ce village te nourrissent et tu vis dans la montagne.

\- Exactement, mon vieux. Et si tu continues, je m'occuperai de toi de la même façon que je leur ai réglé leur compte à ces pourris. Laisse moi passer, dégage !

\- Ah ah, tu peux toujours essayer de « t'occuper de moi » comme tu le dis, jeune prétentieux. Ton cosmos n'est pas encore déployé et je ne crains pas un pouvoir aussi immature.

\- Mon quoi ?

\- Ton cosmos. L'énergie qui est la tienne et te donne ces pouvoirs effrayants responsables de ton ostracisme.

\- Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes, le vieux.

\- Maître Dante, je te prie. Et tu comprendras le moment venu, lorsque nous en serons arrivés à ce point de ton apprentissage de chevalier.

\- Mon quoi ? Mais tu yoyottes grave de la cafetière, tu sais ? On te l'a déjà dit ?

\- Ça suffit, tu vas te montrer respectueux, m'écouter et me suivre à présent. Nous partons à l'instant pour rejoindre Iéranissia. A partir de maintenant, tu appartiens au Sanctuaire, jeune Angelo.

\- Alors là, tu rêves, grand-père, je ne vais nulle part ! »

Un souffle profond se leva dans l'obscurité qui régnait à présent sur la place. Une lumière blanche et froide sembla émaner du corps de l'enfant et des flammèches bleues virevoltèrent autour de lui. L'homme lança au phénomène étrange et effrayant un regard appréciateur et sourit légèrement. La lumière froide aux flammèches bleues quitta le corps du garçon et sembla se diriger droit vers lui, mais le visiteur ne bougea pas, solidement campé sur ses longues jambes. Il fit seulement un geste de la main et la luminescence glacée se rétracta, comme concentrée en une unique flamme vacillante dans sa main. Angelo eut un haut le corps et se mordit la lèvre avec force. Il plongea plus fortement en lui-même dans ce gouffre sans fond qui drainait l'énergie de ses cibles et libéra le passage. Tant pis pour le vieux, il l'avait cherché !

Mais au moment où le vortex vertigineux se creusait en grondant et où la porte vers le gouffre s'ouvrait en lui, une voix forte, qui résonnait douloureusement, s'éleva en lui.

« Maintenant ça suffit, espèce de morveux ! »

Et une vague d'énergie s'écrasa sur lui, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Sonné, Angelo se retint au mur d'une maison pour ne pas tomber et il sentit un liquide chaud couler de son nez. Il s'essuya du revers de la main. Il saignait du nez. Ébahi et encore assommé, il releva la tête vers l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt, face à lui.

« Maintenant, mon garçon, tu me suis, de gré ou de force. Que préfères-tu ? »

Angelo soutint le regard gris durant quelques instants, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis il se rejeta en arrière et se mit à rire. Un rire inextinguible. Au bout de longues minutes, il se calma et s'adressa à l'homme.

« Okay, dis-moi tout : qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Sanctuaire et de chevalier ?

\- Je suis Dante, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Les chevaliers d'or sont les guerriers les plus puissants du Sanctuaire, au nombre de douze, pour les douze signes du zodiaque. Ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier a révélé ton potentiel au Sanctuaire, qui m'a chargé de te retrouver et de te ramener à Iéranissia pour que tu suives un entraînement afin de devenir toi-même chevalier d'or. Tu seras mon successeur. Le Sanctuaire fait régner l'équilibre dans le monde humain, selon les ordres de la déesse Athéna. Pour l'instant cela suffira comme explication.

\- Pourquoi le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, pourquoi ce signe-là au juste ?

\- Parce que ta constellation a brillé ce jour là et c'était le cancer. Et puis à cause de ton pouvoir. Il est caractéristique de notre signe.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De cet abîme qui s'ouvre en toi et te permet d'aspirer la force vitale des gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche d'Angelo s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. Le regard rivé aux yeux gris, il sentit une étrange chaleur se répandre en lui. Cet homme _savait_ , comprenait. Il était comme lui. Un monstre. La main se tendit vers lui.

« Allez, viens. De toute façon, que te reste-t-il ici ?

\- Rien qu'une tombe... »

La voix de l'enfant n'était plus qu'un murmure et Dante fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il se détourna et prit la route, certain qu'Angelo le suivrait à présent. Après tout, il n'avait plus le choix.

oOoOo

Dans la claire lumière printanière, à l'horizon, l'île se détachait, noire sur la mer turquoise. Angelo sentit une vibration s'élever en lui et répondre à l'appel du lieu. En fait, il y avait deux îles, mais le navire amorça son approche vers la plus isolée et désertique des deux. A mesure que le bateau réduisait l'écart avec l'île, le mur de pierre qui ceinturait cet endroit étrange et hostile se dressait, immense et escarpé.

Angelo apprécia la verticalité écrasante du regard. La mâchoire de pierre semblait l'attendre pour s'abattre sur lui et le broyer. Le garçon darda ses yeux froids et perçants sur le rempart minéral et se mit à rire avec défi. La cruauté et l'énergie impressionnante de l'endroit ne lui faisaient pas peur, au contraire. Un lieu dépourvu d'humanité pour un monstre... Voilà qui lui irait parfaitement. De toute façon, comme maître Dante l'avait dit, il ne laissait rien derrière lui, alors autant tenter sa chance dans ce Sanctuaire, qui allait lui apprendre à utiliser sa force. Elle était bien sa seule compagne à présent, la seule en qui il croyait. Il serait Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Il serait l'un des douze. Il serait le plus fort. C'était bien tout ce qui lui restait...


End file.
